


shuffle challenge

by skellington



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: COMPLETE!, F/F, F/M, M/M, i did it i fuckin did it, these are gonna be sooooo messy i apologize in advance, this is stressful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellington/pseuds/skellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh good gracious will i actually be able to do this? who knows </p><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. boulevard of broken dreams - green day (scisaac)

isaac used to dream of big things. huge things.

that was a long time ago, though. back before his mom died, before his brother died.

before his dad hit him for the first time.

 

isaac can't sleep anymore. his dreams turned into nightmares.

so he walks alone at 2 am, kicking rocks down the street with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

isaac is always alone, it seems.

it's cold, and starting to rain. he walks past a tiny skateshop, where an employee with a crooked jaw and tanned skin is smoking a cigarette.

"hey, man. you okay?"

isaac nods.

"come inside. it's cold out here."

isaac obliges.

"what's your name, kid?"

"isaac."

"i'm scott. what were you doing out there?"

"wallowing."

scott laughs, and isaac likes it.

isaac doesn't feel all that alone anymore.


	2. forever girl - forever the sickest kids (allydia)

allison loves lydia.

more than anything, she thinks.

she can't see anyone else around lydia. she's got tunnel vision just for her.

because lydia is incredible, she believes in her. allison puts all of her faith into lydia martin.

she thinks that even through everything that's happened to them, they'll never change. allison will always stand by lydia, protect her from everything in her power.

lydia will always be there, whispering reassurances into allison's ear when she needs them.

no, they won't ever change.

they're it for each other. they're forever.


	3. online songs - blink-182 (lysaac)

isaac hates lydia sometimes.

he often wonders why he sticks around, why they stay together.

she likes to make him jealous, she likes picking out his flaws. she absolutely loves to tease, too.

isaac hates it.

they're on and off, on and off. they're petulant.

isaac sees lydia kissing stiles one day, and he knows she only does it to make him angry, so he turns around and kisses allison.

then he makes eye contact with lydia, and she drags him to have hot angry sex in her closet, and yeah.

he remembers why he sticks around.

he loves lydia sometimes.


	4. let this go - paramore (malum)

michael is pretty sure that most days, calum is going to leave him.

maybe not today, or tomorrow, but he knows that one day, calum is going to get sick of it.

he's going to get sick of michael's constant need for reassurance.

michael should let him go, break it off before calum gets the chance to, but he can't.

he can't let go of calum, couldn't stand to see him leave.

so he holds on, and waits for the day calum comes to his senses and realizes he can do better, find someone who's confident and self-assured.

michael wants to voice this, encourage him to go.

but again. he can't.

michael can't be alone, doesn't want to be.

calum knows this. calum knows all of michael's fears, even if michael can't find the words to tell him.

he's never going to let michael go, ever.

he tells him everyday, that they'll be alright.

even if michael doesn't believe him, calum never wants to leave.

they're stuck together, to the end.


	5. pathetic - blink-182 (jennifer/kali)

kali has lost her job, and jen has lost her mind.

"really, kal? really? how do you lose a job where you do absolutely do nothing all day?"

kali doesn't respond, because arguing with jen is absolutely useless. she waits out all the insults, waits for jen to calm down a little bit.

"i do all the work in this relationship, you realize that? sometimes i wonder why i keep you around, you know?"

kali doesn't even flinch. it's the same thing every time. she knows why jen doesn't leave her: because kal belongs with her. they belong to each other, as infuriating as it can be sometimes.

even when jen hurts her, kal just reminds herself: "i belong here."


	6. this is gospel - panic! at the disco (cake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be a little triggering: warnings for heavy drug abuse/addiction

"i believe in you, lukey. you can do this," calum says, holding a shaking luke in his arms. luke scratches at his wrists.

"i need it, cal. need it," he says quietly, voice broken and wavering. calum shakes his head.

"no, lukey, no. you don't need it. you're doing so well. you don't need it," he responds, stroking luke's back.

"no, i do. i do, calum. i need it so bad," luke pleads, and calum hates denying him anything, but he can't let luke win this one.

"no. you are not going to let that poison get the best of you. you're stronger than this, baby."

"i'm so scared. i'm so scared, calum," luke cries. his words are barely audible, but he's stopped scratching his wrists.

"i'm proud of you, baby. you're so good, so good."


	7. canals - all time low (sterek)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was hard omg i don't even know if it makes sense

"i'm done," stiles says.

"what?" derek questions, confused.

"i'm done. with you."

derek's face falls completely, but he recovers and pastes a smirk on his face.

"okay," he says. stiles is joking. he's gotta be.

"no, derek, i'm done with you. i'm not a toy. i'm not letting you use me anymore," stiles replies, stern.

derek turns around and looks at him now.

"what do you mean?" he asks, his voice gone quiet and kinda sad.

stiles doesn't look at him, adverts his eyes elsewhere.

"i mean that i'm not going to be a stop for the night. i'm leaving, and this is the last time we're doing this. bye, derek."

stiles steps out of the apartment before derek can comprehend what happened.


	8. summertime - my chemical romance (kalia)

"let's run away."

malia looks at kira with a smile, her secret one. kira just looks shocked.

"what?"

malia straightens and looks kira in the eye, a mischievious glint in her own. "i said, let's run away."

kira swallows around the lump in her throat.

"okay."

 

they leave in the morning, without so much as a note to their families.

kira's nervous. she looks at malia, who's elated and carefree.

"malia?"

"hmm?" her girlfriend's eyes stay on the road, unconcerned.

"where did this come from? like, why are we doing this?"

malia smiles.

"i want to get away. i don't like it here. i want to get away with you."

kira's heart swells and she can't stop the upturn of her lips.

her heart might explode, because she loves this girl. she loves her so much, and she thinks she'd run away with her any time she wanted.

 

she turns up the radio and sings along.


	9. nine in the afternoon - panic! at the disco (lashton)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recreational drug use blah but nothin' too bad

luke giggles. he has no idea what ashton just said, but he just feels really good. so, so good, and he's glad he let ashton talk him into this. (he ignores the fact that he'd probably agree to anything ashton told him to do.)

he looks at the boy, whose pupils are way too big, looking like cd disks. luke giggles again, because he imagined ashton's eyes swirling like cds and wow he's dizzy.

he takes another hit regardless.

ashton looks at him intently, and grabs the back of his neck.

"c'mere." luke complies.

ashton pulls him in close, so their lips brush, and finally tugs him into a kiss. smoke billows between their lips.

luke feels so, so, so good.


	10. where did you go? - a rocket to the moon (larry)

harry knew that louis always wanted to leave, but he didn't expect to wake up to an empty bed.

there's a note, at least.

louis explains that he needed something new, something exciting. he didn't want his stories to only be about their tiny hometown.

he said he's on his way to san diego, with all the stars.

harry hurts.

he should have seen it coming, really.

but it still really fucking hurts.

louis might need new, but harry thinks he could wait forever for that boy.

he doesn't need anything else, doesn't need the good life.

the good life was with louis.

 


End file.
